When you were young
by PuErhTea
Summary: Un vistazo a la vida y sentimientos de Teresa Lisbon desde que era joven. Historia escrita para los Challenges 2013 en The Mentalist: Foro en Español.


**Disclaimer: **Por supuesto nada es mío, ni The Mentalist, ni la música y letra de The Killers que me inspiraron esta historia, y es cuando uno oye "talks like a gentleman" ¿cómo no imaginar a Patrick Jane? ;)

(Historia inspirada por la canción del mismo nombre del grupo The Killers)

_You sit there in your heartache _  
_Waiting on some beautiful boy to _  
_To save you from your old ways _  
_You play forgiveness _  
_Watch it now, here he comes_

A Teresa Lisbon no le gustaba pensar en que ella podía ser una mujer a la que le rompieran el corazón, quizá porque las tragedias en su familia ocurrieron mucho antes de que ella siquiera se interesara en enamorarse y desde el momento que murió su madre vivió con el corazón roto, o quizá era porque en realidad simplemente no le gustaba pensar en eso, como muchas otras cosas en las que evitaba pensar.

Así que cuando conoció a Greg Tayback, Teresa después de mucho tiempo se sintió importante y amada: ya no sólo era ella ocupándose de salvar a otros –a su familia-, sino que había alguien ahí que estaba dispuesto a salvarla e incluso tener una familia con ella. Greg era un chico apuesto, amable y cariñoso ¿cómo no quererlo?

Ellos eran muy, muy jóvenes y tenían todo el futuro por delante. Por eso un buen día, cuando ella decidió que a pesar de todo, Greg no era el chico "correcto", lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue: "perdóname", al tiempo que le regresaba la pequeña sortija de compromiso que él le había comprado unos meses atrás. Y aunque estuvo segura de que era la mejor decisión para ambos, no pudo evitar partir con el corazón roto.

Tiempo después cuando había seguido el camino que había elegido: volverse policía y detective y conoció a Samuel Bosco, por su mente nunca pasó la idea de que él fuera el "chico" para ella. Para empezar Teresa era muchos años más joven que él, sumado a que Bosco era su jefe y, por último pero no menos importante, él estaba casado.

A pesar de todo, Teresa no pudo evitar encontrar que Sam era un hombre atractivo, algo que evidentemente no se relacionaba con su físico, sino más bien con su profesionalismo, generosidad y buen corazón. Sin embargo Teresa Lisbon no dejaba de repetirse que lo único que sentía por Samuel Bosco era admiración profesional. Como buena chica católica no se podía permitir más, el sólo pensamiento de cualquier otro tipo de relación entre ellos hacía aparecer en su mente la palabra "adulterio" con letras escarlatas.

Aunque Teresa era muy joven, no era del todo ingenua y pudo notar que para Sam ella tampoco era indiferente. Seguro que la trataba bien como a sus demás compañeros, pero no era muy difícil notar que tenía cierta preferencia por ella.

Así una noche, después de celebrar un caso cerrado, terminaron ellos dos siendo los últimos en el bar de siempre, hablando de todo y de nada, de la vida, la muerte, la felicidad… y entonces, al menos por un instante, Lisbon tuvo claro que había algo más. Por un momento, que pudo haber sido un segundo, o un minuto, se quedaron sin palabras, sólo mirándose. Entonces Teresa pudo reconocer en los ojos de Sam cierta determinación, casi como la que había visto en la mirada de Greg antes de pedirle matrimonio. Ante la sola comparación ella entró en pánico, lo cual definitivamente su mirada honesta no pudo ocultar.

Nunca supo si era eso lo que había hecho que Bosco cambiara de opinión –o es que quizás ella había imaginado todo-, lo único que supo es que después de ese instante que había sido casi mágico entre ellos sin palabras, sin acciones, Sam se levantaba apresuradamente del banco a su lado y murmuraba algo como un: "perdóname".

Ella no dijo nada y permaneció un rato más en el bar, sola, aclarando sus pensamientos: por un lado se sentía un poco aliviada, por otro sentía confundida e incluso un poco dolida.

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus _  
_But he talks like a gentlemen _  
_Like you imagined when you were young_

Con el tiempo, aunque Teresa ya no era una jovencita, en lo más profundo de su corazón y de sus pensamientos –justo esos a los que no quería acudir-, ella sabía que seguía esperando que llegara ese chico especial.

De cualquier forma, cuando ella ya trabajaba en el recién formado CBI y conoció a Patrick Jane su mente definitivamente no lo registró como "ese" chico. Los primeros minutos ella estaba totalmente concentrada en el hecho de que estaba hablando con el familiar de las víctimas, de un caso del sanguinario asesino serial Red John, y que como viudo y padre de una mujer y niña asesinadas, seguramente seguía pasando por mucho sufrimiento. Ella era buena en eso, en hablar con las personas, sobre todo víctimas, con compasión, pero sin perder la formalidad, sin romper esa barrera que iba de lo profesional a lo personal.

Sin saber como, cinco minutos después estaba rescatando al mismo hombre con una nariz sangrante –"por Dios que no esté rota", pensó en ese momento-, porque había irritado a su agente más irritable, y aunque ella estaba segura que el mal carácter de Hannigan era el único responsable de lo que había pasado, ahí estaba Patrick Jane, repitiéndole: "lo siento, lo siento".

Entonces pudo echarle un segundo vistazo al hombre. A pesar de verse como un hombre cansado, roto por tanto dolor, que aunque era casi tan joven como ella, parecía muchos años mayor, y con esa vibra de vagabundo que traía encima, había algo en él que lo hacía especial, tal vez eran sus ojos tristes pero iluminados, ¿eran reflejo de esa mente tan brillante que tenía?, ¿era sólo la llama de la venganza?

Y luego cuando se puso ropa limpia y se peinó esos hermosos rizos rubios, fue muy claro que Patrick Jane era muy atractivo. Era raro ver a un hombre en esta época con un traje de tres piezas, pero ahora definitivamente la vibra que proyectaba era de un caballero inglés, con modales refinados y que, por supuesto –por si alguien lo dudaba-, tomaba té, a las cinco –en realidad a cualquier hora, pero la comparación era adecuada-. Y aunque Teresa Lisbon no había tenido problema alguno en decirle lo mal que se veía a cuando lo conoció, ciertamente nunca considero decirle lo guapo que se veía después, finalmente eso no sería una conversación apropiada para una agente y su consultor.

_Can we climb this mountain? _  
_I don't know _  
_Higher now than ever before _  
_I know we can make it if we take it slow _  
_Let's take it easy _  
_Easy now, watch it go_

Con el tiempo, decir que ella era su jefa, era decir poco. Decir que eran "cercanos" era una especie de eufemismo, que por cierto, mucha gente había usado en el CBI para referirse a ellos los últimos… años.

Ellos lo habían empezado a definir en los últimos… meses, con un "somos compañeros", término que era bastante adecuado al menos para su relación profesional, era cierto que por la forma en que trabajaban Jane era para ella no tanto un subordinado sino un igual. Aunque para llegar a ese punto desde el día en que se conocieron, había sido como subir una montaña... y sin equipo de montañismo.

Ella confiaba en él, él en ella, casi, todo el tiempo, bueno, quizá un 30%, quizá un 70%. Con Patrick Jane era difícil decir. A pesar de eso, era evidente que el hombre confiaba en ella más que en cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

Y Lisbon, bueno su corazón confiaba en él, estaba segura de eso, las reservas que tenía sobre Jane no eran tanto por desconfianza, sino preocupación de evitar que él cometiera una locura. Al principio esa preocupación estaba genuinamente basada en su papel como oficial de la ley: la justicia debía ser aplicada por jueces no por víctimas; aunque después pasó a ser una preocupación un poco más basada en la disyuntiva que ella viviría si Jane cobraba su venganza y entonces Teresa tendría que actuar como la "ley" sobre él. Pero después del fiasco de Timothy Carter, Lisbon estuvo más segura de que su preocupación era perderlo: ya sea en una prisión, ya sea muerto a manos de la justicia o de Red John.

Y en la actualidad, justo cuando la mente de Teresa Lisbon vagaba por esos oscuros caminos, ella prefería detenerse, porque si no lo hacía inevitablemente su mente llegaba a ese recuerdo, de más o menos un año atrás cuando Patrick Jane había fingido matarla y justo antes de disparar había dicho: "Suerte, Teresa, te amo".

Porque entonces ese recuerdo le traía otros: esos seis meses "sabáticos" que se había tomado Jane en Las Vegas y por supuesto, Lorelei. Y pensar en esa mujer, aunque ahora estaba muerta a manos de Red John, le traía a Teresa otros recuerdos, unos amargos y otros complicados, justo como la definición que la "amiga" del asesino serial, había hecho de su relación Jane: "estás un poquito enamorado de ella" le había dicho la chica al consultor.

Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, hace un par de días, un supuesto psíquico había usado prácticamente las mismas palabras, le había dicho a Teresa "estás un poquito enamorado de él", refiriéndose a sus sentimientos sobre Patrick Jane. Cuando escuchó la osada declaración, casi no pudo reprimir un escalofrío, tal vez era la vibra siniestra de Sean Barlow, tal vez era porque Jane estaba a unos metros de ella, tal vez era un poco más que eso.

Después de darle un poco de vueltas al asunto, había incluso decidido enfrentar a Jane sobre el asunto. Finalmente eran dos adultos, eran compañeros, eran amigos, no podían seguir evitando ese tipo de temas ¿o sí?, además el tiempo pasaba y ninguno de los dos se estaba haciendo más joven.

Pero, aunque sólo unas horas después reunió el valor para hacerlo, Patrick Jane se le adelantó. Seguramente lo leyó en sus ojos, y aunque quizás no tuvo mucha idea de lo que ella le diría, simplemente quiso tener un poco más de tiempo para planear una mejor respuesta que de la última vez que habían "hablado" sobre asuntos relacionados: "estaba muy alterado", había dicho "olvidando" la declaración que hizo antes del falso asesinato de Teresa.

Por un momento, ella consideró insistir, pero no lo hizo porque consideró la idea de que tal vez Jane la frenaba porque ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para "esa" conversación. Quizá era mejor tomarse las cosas con calma, a fin de cuentas ambos hasta ahora había demostrado ser unos campeones en la negación… y la lentitud.

_We're burning down the highway skyline _  
_On the back of a hurricane that started turning _  
_When you were young _  
_When you were young_

Y no había pasado ni un día entero desde que Teresa había tenido todos estos pensamientos, decisiones e indecisiones, cuando de nuevo ahí estaban ellos dos frente a lo inevitable, lo que tristemente había hecho que sus vidas se encontraran hace 10 años y que ahora era un objetivo común para ellos como compañeros en muchos sentidos: la caza de Red John, que cada vez era más complicada, tortuosa y urgente. Aunque la cima parecía más cercana con esos siete nombres que Jane le había revelado, las circunstancias que rodeaban la revelación sólo contribuían a la sensación que tenía Teresa de estar en medio de un huracán que arrasaba todo.

Así que la única opción que les quedaba era seguir avanzando, subirse en el huracán, intentar dominarlo. Y aunque quizá para otras personas eso sonaba imposible, descabellado, no lo era para un par de sobrevivientes como ellos dos.

_And sometimes you close your eyes _  
_And see the place where you used to live _  
_When you were young_

Esa noche a diferencia de muchas otras, Teresa se fue a la cama, no pensando en Patrick Jane, tampoco en sus palabras no dichas, o en el peligro que les aguardaba a la vuelta de la esquina, esa noche prefirió cerrar los ojos, buscar los recuerdos de su infancia en Chicago, del rostro amoroso y sonriente de su madre e hizo lo que ella le había enseñado muy bien: rezó y así se quedó dormida.

_They say the devil's water, it ain't so sweet  
You don't have to drink right now  
But you can dip your feet  
Every once in a little while_

A Teresa Lisbon seguía sin gustarle la idea de que ella fuera una mujer a la que le rompieran el corazón, sin embargo ahora que no era tan joven, era consciente de que le había sucedido. Sin duda había "probado el agua del diablo" ya varias veces: esa sensación de vacío, de ausencia, de lejanía del ser amado, era algo que definitivamente no le había sido ajena antes, y no le era ajena ahora. Quizá no había sido su intención enamorarse de Patrick Jane –ni él de ella-, pero aunque por el momento el torbellino en que vivían no les permitiera actuar con total libertad sobre sus sentimientos, en lo más profundo de su corazón Teresa tenía la certeza de que no había necesidad de seguir esperando a "ese" chico... ya había llegado.

_You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now, here he comes…_


End file.
